Heartbroken
by atth99
Summary: oneshot they were so happy together but once she found them kissing she ran back home to commit suicide. will he make it back in time or will her life end there?


**ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

"He doesn't love me.." she said to herself crying, "he'll never love me."

She was sitting on the floor of her bathroom, legs to one side, arm resting on the side of the bathtub and her head resting on it. Tears ran down her once-happy face. Her life was perfect. It never had flaws, everything always planned. That is until he came into her life. He was something unexpected. She knew how to deal with anything but she was at a loss when it dealt with him. Nothing came out the way she had planned when she was with him. In fact it was always better. He knew what made her mad as well as cheered her up.

When she was stressed, he never left her side until he got giggles out of her. He seemed to care for her so much. She always said that her career would always come first. That until everything was right, then she would look for a husband. She barely started working at Tashio Enterprise when she met Inuyasha. He was always going around yelling at everyone, telling them they were stupid and that they couldn't do anything right.

When he came across her, he just couldn't seem to yell at her. He was speechless around her, always embarrassing himself. She was so beautiful but she never once glanced up and looked at him. She was always doing her work, always staying late trying to finish things up. She was the one that took her job more seriously than the others. She rarely took bathroom breaks too because she never got up from her place to get coffee every thirty minutes like the others. She was one-of-a-kind. One that once you got a hold of her, you never let go.

He made it a goal to win her heart. He would be the one by her side, not some other guy. He would never take her for granted. She would be his one and only. No one would get in their way. He wanted so much to just grab her and run away from the world, wanted to be with her forever. But how could he when she wouldn't look at him?

Everyday, he would try to make conversation with her, but she would just look at him, smile ,then look back at her screen and do her work. She made it so hard for him, but he was grateful for that because that meant that she was like this with every other guy. Which meant she wasn't easy, that she hadn't been with so many like his ex was. He would sent her flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, balloons, anything you can imagine. But she never said anything. She just thanked him and went back to her work. It made him think that she wasn't interested but he never gave up. Until she said, 'I'm not interested, leave me alone,' he would stop until then he would keep trying.

She felt a little annoyed by Inuyasha. He just kept sending her things like all the other guys that had tried to get her attention. She knew well enough that he would get tired and he would stop, but it surprised her that he never gave up. It made her think that maybe he really was interested in her. She mentally slapped herself and told herself she was silly. No guy in their right mind would want to go out with her. If it wasn't for money, it was for sex. But she never gave in. She knew well enough that guys those days just wanted something and once they got it, they were gone.

She was not going to fall into that trap like all the other idiotic girls had. She was smarter than that. So whenever a guy came along, she would just completely ignore them. And just as she imagined, they would stop when they thought they weren't getting any. But Inuyasha on the other hand, wouldn't. He kept at it for weeks. Longer, way longer than any other guy had. She later felt bad and decided to pay him a little mind. Not too much, she was not about to give all her hard work for a guy. They began having small conversations at first. Then they went out for a cup of coffee which all ended up in dates.

They began dating and everything just seemed perfect, that is until she came along. Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex wouldn't have Inuyasha going out with that girl. She would try plotting ways to get him back. They had dated for 3 years until Kikyo cheated on him with his best friend Koga. They went out for dinner which led to sex later that night. They ended up seeing each other after that in secret when Inuyasha had to go to work. He found out weeks later, when he, out of the blue, came home early, only to catch Kikyo and Koga having sex on their bed. Not long after that, he left with all his things. Days later, it was announced that Kikyo was pregnant and were to be engaged.

Now she was saying that the baby was never Koga's but Inuyasha's. Koga was furious about that that he left, taking everything, leaving her with nothing. She was now living with her mother and when she came across the couple, she was furious. She thought that he would never get over her so quickly. A year had only passed by and he was already madly in love with another. She was going to be his again no matter what and she would do anything to make it that way.

Weeks passed by and the couple kept having trouble with Kikyo. Inuyasha never kept anything from Kagome so he told her the whole story. She later then understood everything but she was still confused. She would ask him if he still loved her and he would reply and say that he once loved Kikyo but who he was in love with now was with her. She was happy to hear that that she no longer asked him anything else and tried to get on with their days.

Months later, it was their 6 month anniversary and they were going to celebrate by going to the hottest restaurant in town. She told him that she would meet him there because she had a few errands to do first. He agreed and left. It was 7 o'clock and she was running late by an hour. She knew he wasn't going to get mad but she still felt bad. As she was pulling up to the restaurants parking lot, what she saw broke her heart. What she found was Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. Kikyo's hands wandering Inuyasha's body made it worse.

She passed them, tears tormenting her eyes, and drove home. She heard someone call her name but she wouldn't turn around. She just headed straight home. She felt stupid. How could she have been so stupid? She fell for a guy and all he did was break her heart. She let her guard down, let him in and all he did was disappoint her. She did what she told herself she wasn't going to do. Now she was in her bathroom, knife in her hand ready to end her life.

She was crying even more now. She kept thinking about them kissing. Kept thinking about how much she hated her, how much she hated him. But then thought again.

'_No, I could never hate him. I will always love him… he has my heart no matter what.'_

She was then ready. Ready for the hurt to end. Ready to end her miserable life. Ready to be gone from the world. Ready to be away from everyone. Ready to be by herself like it should have been. Just as she was raising the knife, someone came into the bathroom.

"Don't," the voice said.

"Why?" was what she said, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because you just wont end your life, but you'll end mine as well."

"You have your Kikyo Inuyasha. Why don't you just go running back to her? Stop making a fool of yourself by being with me. We all know she's a lot better than me. She can give you things I can't."

"But she can't Kagome. Don't you understand. You've given me what she can't. You gave me love, you gave me compassion, you gave me love and most important, you gave me your heart. No one, not even Kikyo has ever done that with me. Kagome, I love you. I will always love you. You're my life, you're my world. You're the air in my lungs, you are what keeps me alive. Without you, I would die. Kagome, please put that knife down. Please don't do anything silly."

"If what you say is true, then why were both of you kissing. Why! Why would you now! Why if you say you love me! If I'm your everything, why! Why-"

"Kagome, she came on to me. She found out we were celebrating our anniversary and she came to ruin it. I swear to you Kagome that that was it! I was waiting for you sweetheart. Right when you came into the parking lot, she kissed me. I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't budge. Once you passed us, she let go of me and laughed. I tried calling your name but you just drove off. Kagome you have to believe me. I feel nothing for her! I love you Kagome! I love you!" he came closer as she shed more tears.

She closed her eyes as the tears came out. She felt him grab the knife out of her hand, felt his arms wrap around her. He held her close, held her tight, kept kissing her head. He started rocking them gently back and forth and then soon after that, tears started rolling down his eyes as well.

"I love you Kagome…I love you…"

She looked and watched the tears roll down his eyes. Her tears following the speed of his as they went down their face. She reached up and cupped the side of his face and said, " I love you too."

**Well I hope you liked it. Kind of sad but that's how I feel right now. Well please review and let me know what you think. This is my first one shot so don't hate me!**


End file.
